Sakura Reservoir Chronicle
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: Bayarannya adalah hubunganmu, apakah kau bersedia?" Kedua mata biru yang bagaikan tersulut api itu tidak tampak ragu sedikitpun, "Ya!" Fic adaptasi dari Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. NaruSakuSasuSai!


**SAKURA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi ****Kishimoto. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ****CLAMP. Sakura Reservoir Chronicle ****Reiya Sumeragi.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Romance (dikit)**

**Warning : OOC, dikit, Super Crossover untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

**CHAPITRE 1. Destiny Converge**

**

* * *

**

_Kedua mata biru itu menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ragu_

"_Bayarannya adalah hubunganmu. Kau yakin?"_

_Kedua mata itu hanya redup sesaat_

_Kedua mata biru yang bagaikan tersulut api itu tidak tampak ragu sedikitpun._

"_Apakah kau yakin?"_

"_Ya!"_

**-CLOW SUNA COUNTRY-**

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan lincah melompati pagar. Dia langsung menghambur memeluk anak laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya. "Sakura Hime! Bikin kaget aja!" sergah Naruto yang kaget karena menyaksikan seorang hime lompat pagar.

Sakura menjitak Naruto, "Hime apanya? Ayolah, panggil aku pakai Sakura saja, ya?" Naruto tertawa terpaksa. _'Kalau ketahuan aku cuma memanggilnya Sakura tanpa predikat hime, entah apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya padaku..' _pikir inner Naruto.

"Pekerjaanmu lama sekali,ya, baru selesai?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Naruto tersenyum, "Akhir-akhir ini aku memang akan sangat sibuk. Maaf, ya, Sakura?" Sakura mendecak kesal. Tapi tetap memaklumi sifat Naruto yang cinta arkeolog, warisan Minato ayahnya.

"Saya janji, nanti kalau ada waktu luang, saya akan berkunjung ke istana," kata Naruto. "Kenapa tidak tinggal di istana saja?" kata Sakura dengan polos. "Karena saya bukan anggota keluarga kerajaan, jadi tidak boleh," kata Naruto dengan nada menjelaskan. _'Itu alasan nomor dua, alasan nomor satunya adalah karena kakakmu akan membunuhku kalau berani tinggal di istana..'_ pikir inner Naruto lagi.

'_Inilah saatnya, Sakura!'_ giliran inner Sakura yang berbicara. "U-um… begini, Naruto… Sebenarnya…. Aku.. su.. su.." Sakura terbata-bata, wajahnya merah padam.

**TENG!! TENG!! TENG!!**

"Waa! Jam makan malam di istana sudah berbunyi? Cepatlah pulang, Sakura!" kata Naruto yang sempat melonjak mendengar bunyi bel tadi. "Hmm? Sakura?' Naruto heran melihat Sakura yang sekarang berjongkok, munutupi wajahnya.

'_Bel kurang ajar… Mengganggu saja..' _geram inner Sakura. "Baiklah, Naruto, aku pergi dulu, ya!" kata Sakura sambil berlari keluar, dan melompati pagar lagi. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala, kagum pada kelincahan putri itu. (Hebat bener lompat pagar pake kimono?)

Naruto menyandarkan tubuh ke tembok. Wajah Sakura terbayang di pikirannya. _'Dia adalah seorang putri… Sedangkan aku?'_

_

* * *

_Sakura masuk melalui jendela. Dia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. "Kau pikir aku nggak tahu, ya?" geram suara di belakangnya. Jantung sakura berdebar kencang. "Ups… Onii-sama..?" ujar Sakura takut-takut.

"Kamu ini!! Lagi-lagi main ke rumah bocah itu!" bentak kakak Sakura yang kentara sekali menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. "Bukan bocah itu! Dia punya nama, namanya Naruto!" balas Sakura yang mulai kesal dengan sikap kakaknya itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasori… kau terlalu mengekang Hime.." tutur suara lembut yang menengahi pertengkaran mereka berdua. "Kabutonii-chan! Onii-sama ini nyebelin banget!" Sakura menunjuk pada Sasori dengan gaya anak TK yang mengadu karena permennya dicuri.

"Kalau kalian tidak makan sekarang, nanti keburu dingin.." Kabuto tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak-adik itu. Sakura tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari ke ruang makan. "Huh, menyebalkan!" gerutu Sasori. Kabuto tertawa melihat tingkah calon raja sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Sakura duduk di pagar balkon kamarnya, masih bête akibat pertengkaran yang ternyata berlanjut di ruang makan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari reruntuhan yang berdiri dengan gagah di tengah padang pasir Suna itu, tempat Naruto bekerja.

Naruto arkeolog yang hebat, sampai lupa sekelilingnya saat sedang meneliti reruntuhan itu. Penelitian yang awalnya dilakukan oleh Minato, tapi diwariskan pada Naruto saat Minato meninggal.

Jujur saja, setiap kali menatap reruntuhan itu, Sakura merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dadanya. Ada sesuatu dalam reruntuhan itu, dia yakin. Ada sesuatu yang misterius, dan menariknya mendekat bagai magnet.

'_Sakura'_

Sakura menatap lurus ke reruntuhan. Ada yang memanggilku…

'_Sakura'_

Sakura melihat pola bunga Sakura terpeta dengan amat mempesona pada pintu gerbang reruntuhan itu. Pola bunga yang seakan memanggilnya…..

"Sakura-hime? Sudah malam, lho! Tidak tidur?" tanya Kabuto yang disuruh Sasori melihat keadaan Sakura. Sakura tersadar, "Eh? Oh. Oh. Iya… Maaf…" Kabuto mengernyit, "Ada apa, Hime?" Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa.." ujar Sakura sambil melirik reruntuhan tadi sekilas. Pola bunga sakura itu sudah menghilang.

Pola bunga apa itu? Wah, sepertinya tidurnya tak akan nyenyak malam ini……

* * *

"Tolong, ya, Temari-san, pada bagian itu mohon lebih hati-hati!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk pada tower yang sudah nyaris roboh. Temari hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya diikuti oleh Gaara dan Kankurou. "Naruto! Aku bawakan makan siang!" teriak Sakura dengan riang dari kejauhan.

"Hime!! Lagi-lagi menyelinap keluar istana!" Naruto balas berteriak setengah senang setengah kesal. "Jangan bilang-bilang kakakku, ya?" pinta Sakura pada Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou, yang merupakan sepupunya.

"Bayar berapa, Sakura?" goda Gaara bercanda. "Nanti, deh, aku buatin makan siang juga, ya?" Ketiga bersaudara itu menerima penawaran Sakura, lalu melanjutkan bekerja. "Anda ini… Bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari pengawal?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura.

"Gas tidur?" jawab Sakura dengan polosnya. Naruto terperangah. Tuan putri negeri ini benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan, "Yah, karena anda sudah repot-repot datang ke sini… Akan saya tunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus. Mau?" Naruto menawarkan.

Sakura langsung semangat, mengikuti Naruto yang memandunya masuk ke bagian tengah reruntuhan. "Hati-hati, retakan," Sakura dengan gugup memperhatikan lantai. Bagian dalam reruntuhan itu sangat megah, dengan bentuk kubah yang menyelimuti. "Ini, bagus sekali bukan?" tunjuk Naruto pada ukiran di lantai.

Ukiran yang membentuk pola bunga sakura.

"Aku… pernah melihat simbol ini…" Bisik Sakura sambil berjongkok, meraba permukaan lantai berukir itu. "Benarkah? Di mana?" Naruto tertarik akan informasi baru ini.

"Aku… pernah melihatnya…. Membuatku rindu…." Bisik Sakura, jemarinya meniti setiap ukiran pola itu. Matanya tampak tidak fokus. Naruto mengernyit. "Hime? Hime? Anda baik-baik saja, Hime?" Naruto menyentuh bahu Sakura.

Sakura tidak bergeming. Matanya terus menatap pola bunga sakura yang sekarang berkilau. Sedikit demi sedikit pola tersebut bercahaya, membentuk pola bunga Sakura yang utuh.

"Ap.. Apa-apaan? Hime!!" Naruto mencoba mengulurkan tangannya. Tetapi tidak bisa. Semacam lapis pelinsung mengelilingi tubuh Sakura. Tubuh Sakura ikut berpendar seiring dengan cahaya pola tersebut. "Sakura-Hime!!" Naruto menjerit, hatinya tidak keruan.

Sakura membentangkan tangannya. Dia melepas alas kakinya dan berjalan ke tengah pola. Pola tersebut terpeta di langit, membentuk cahaya yang menyelimuti Sakura. Naruto berlari, mencoba meraih Sakura. Tetapi lapis pelindung berwarna merah muda itu seakan melarang Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam pola.

Sakura tersenyum. Di punggungnya, terukir pola tersebut. Pola bunga sakura di punggungnya bercahaya, menyilaukan Naruto.

Tetapi, sesaat berikutnya cahayanya meredup. Mahkota-mahkota Sakura tersebut berguguran. Sakura menjerit dalam kesakitan yang amat sangat. Satu demi satu mahkota sakura di punggungnya terlepas.

"Hime!! Sakura Hime!!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada Naruto. "Na.. Ru.. To.." bisikya sengsara. Jeritan Sakura memenuhi seluruh kota ketika akhirnya mahkota terakhir di punggungnya lepas.

"HIMEEEE!!!!"

* * *

"Apa itu?" Sasori menatap bekas reruntuhan yang sekarang dipenuhi cahaya. "Tidak tahu… Tapi… perasaan saya sangat buruk sekarang…" Desah Kabuto dengan sangat gelisah. Sejak tadi, perasaan tidak karuan, Seakan-akan sesuatu terjadi.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Sasori meraih mantelnya dan segera berlari keluar istana, diikuti Kabuto.

Sasori terperangah ketika dilihatnya, sebuah pola bunga Sakura terukir di langit. Semua penduduk yang berada di sekitar reruntuhan juga sama terperangahnya.

Pola tersebut sangat indah. Tapi tidak membuat orang yang melihatnya senang. Karena pola itu seakan menebarkan rasa gelisah.

Tiba-tiba Sasori mendengar jeritan Sakura. "Sakura? Apa yang terjadi? Cih! Pasti ada hubungannya dengan bocah landak pirang itu!" Geram sasori. Dia memasuki reruntuhan itu. "Yang mulia, Hati-hati!" kabuto memperingatkan.

Sasori berlari ke kubah tengah. Dan menyaksikan Sakura yang menjerit karena mahkota bunganya gugur. "Sakuraa!!!" Sasori berteriak, berlari tanpa ragu mendekati Sakura. Cahaya yang menyelimuti Sakura menghantam Sasori, membuatnya terpelanting ke tembok hingga pingsan.

Kabuto dengan sigap mendekati Sasori, dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Cahaya yang menyelimuti Sakura perlahan redup. Meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh pingsan di tengah pola.

"Sakura! Sakura! Bangunlah!" bisik Naruto cemas sambil memeluk Sakura. Tubuh Sakura terasa bagai es di jarinya. Bahkan, Sakura tidak bernafas. "Sakuraa!!" Jerit Naruto. Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Sakura dengan frustasi.

Kabuto berhenti merawat Sasori dan mendekati mereka berdua. "Naruto-kun, bawa dia pergi kepada Sang Penyihir Dimensi. Di sana, beliau akan menjelaskan semuanya," Kabuto mengangkat tangannya, membentuk segel.

"Tuan pendeta, apa maksudnya?" Naruto seperti hampir menangis. "Aku mohon. Temuilah Penyihir Dimensi, dan selamatkan Hime," Kabuto menyelesaikan segelnya, lalu membentuk ruang hampa.

Naruto memeluk Sakura semakin erat ketika ruang hampa tersebut memeluk mereka, membawa mereka ke dunia yang lain.

Kabuto menatap mereka berdua yang lenyap ditelan jurus ciptaannya.

"Naruto-kun… Sakura-hime…" bisiknya cemas.

* * *

**-KIRIGAKURE of NIHON, JAPAN-**

"Lemah lemah lemah!!!" teriak sorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam. Mata onyx-nya berkilat berbahaya. "Lemaaah!! Masa hanya segini saja kekuatan kalian? Jangan mimpi mau menguasai Kirigakure, ya!!"

Pemuda itu menyabetkan pedangnya kepada satu orang terakhir yang masih berdiri. "Sasuke!! Sudah cukup!!" bentak pemuda yang satu lagi. "Aniki cerewet!" Sasuke malah balik membentak kakaknya. Yang dibentak pasang tampang memble.

"Sasuke… Hentikan.." ujar seseorang dengan nada lembut tapi mengandung kemarahan. Sasuke yang menyadari adanya kemarahan dalam suara itu menghentikan perbuatannya. "Sasuke. Kau…terlalu...berlebihan.." Geram orang itu.

"Mereka lemah, sih. Jangan salahkan aku, Madara," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Jangan panggil Mizukage hanya dengan nama saja!! Dasar otouto bego!!" Bentak kakak Sasuke. Sasuke manyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sekalem Itachi-kun? Aaaah… Kau benar-benar menyusahkan… kau selalu membunuh semua penyusup yang datang. Kenapa tidak kau interogasi dulu?" Madara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pasrah akan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Rese ah. Bunuh saja semuanya! Karena cita-citaku adalah menjadi kuat melebihi siapapun!" ujar Sasuke tanpa keraguan. Madara memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas. "Dasar Sasuke…" Madara kemudian membentuk semacam jurus segel. Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau mau apa?"

"Anak nakal harus dikirim bertualang sebagai hukuman," Madara tersenyum, menciptakan ruang dimensi di sekitar tubuh Sasuke. "AP-APAAA..?? APAAA??" Sasuke berteriak ketika dimensi itu mulai menyeretnya ke dunia lain.

"Dengan pergi ke dunia lain, kau akan banyak belajar. kau akan mengetahui arti kekuatan sesungguhnya. Bukanlah kekuatan untuk membunuh seperti yang kau banggakan selama ini," lalu Madara menempelkan semacam symbol segel di ikat kepala Sasuke

"Dan kepadamu akan kuberikan kutukan. Sebagai ganti dari nyawa orang yang kau bunuh, kau harus membayar dengan kekuatanmu. Setiap kali kau membunuh orang, kekuatanmu akan berkurang,"

"Jadi anak baik, ya, Sasuke-chan. Aduh, aku sedih. Sulit rasanya berpisah denganmu…" Madara memberikan kiss-bye kepada Sasuke. "Ouji-sama!! Hentikan ini!! Ouji-sama!! AAARGH!! MADARA!! MADARA!!! ANIKI!!!" teriak Sasuke. Tetapi dimensi milik Madara tetap saja membawa pergi Sasuke.

Itachi bengong menatap kepergian adiknya. Madara tertawa, "Dia akan belajar menjadi dewasa." itachi mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang, lebih baik kita membereskan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan ini!" ujar Madara ceria.

* * *

**-CELES WIZARD KINGDOM-**

Seorang pemuda berambut ebony keluar dari dalam kolam. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dia lalu memakai pakaian yang disediakan seorang gadis pirang.

"Apa sang raja sudah tidur?" gadis itu menanyai pemuda di depannya. "Ya, Ino-chan". "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sai?" Ino menatap Sai prihatin. "kelihatannya aku sudah tidak bisa berada di negeri ini lagi.."

"Ah, tepatnya, sudah tidak bisa berada di dunia ini lagi. Aku akan pergi ke dunia tanpa Ashura," bisiknya pedih, menatap sesorang berpakaian kerajaan yang sedang tertidur jauh di dasar kolam.

Sai memeluk gadis di depannya. "Maaf,ya, Ino-chan… Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali. Tapi, maukah kau melindungi Ashura selama aku pergi?" Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Karena Sai-lah yang membuatku," Ino merubah wujud tubuhnya menjadi semacam kubah yang menutupi.

Sai menatap pria yang tertidur di kolam itu lagi. "Mimpi indah, Ashura," gumamnya sambil tersenyum pedih. Sai mengangkat tongkatnya dan menciptakan ruang dimensi di sekelilingnya. Sai memejamkan mata ketika ruang dimensi ciptaannya sendiri membaawnya pergi ke dunia lain.

* * *

**-KONOHA TOWN-**

"Mereka datang," gumam seorang wanita berambut pirang. Wanita itu berpakaian glamor yang *ehem* seksi. "He? Apanya yang datang?" Gadis berambut hitam di belakangnya, menatap wanita pirang itu dengan heran.

Betapa kagetnya gadis berambut hitam itu ketika melihat tiga ruang dimensi muncul bersamaan, memuntahkan orang yang berbeda-beda.

"AAARGH!! Apa-apaan ini?" bentak Sasuke. "Ini dimana?" Tsunade menjawab, "Ini di Jepang." Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Tapi aku dari Jepang!" Tsunade tersenyum, "Jepangnya beda," Sasuke bingung, menatap sekeliling.

"Wah, wah, Hai, Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan!" Sapa Sai dengan ceria pada wanita berambut pirang dan hitam itu. "Kalian berempat datang pada saat yang tepat. Nah, bayarannya mahal. Aku minta bayaran mahal sebagai ganti permintaan kalian. Kalau kalian bertiga membayar bersama, sepertinya cukup,"

"Apa anda adalah Penyihir Dimensi? Saya mohon, tolong saya! Selamatkan Sakura-hime!" jerit Naruto. Tsunade menatapnya, tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja. Gadis itu tidak akan mati. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengumpulkan pecahannya." Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan bingung, tidak mengerti.

"Sedangkan kalian berdua, apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tsunade menanyai kedua pemuda lainnya.

"Aku mau pulang ke negeriku!" sergah Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang kembali ke negeriku," jawab Sai bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sai dengan heran. Sai tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Pangeran negeri Kiri, Madara-san, memberitahuku agar jangan memulangkanmu terlalu cepat," Tsunade tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Tidak bisaaa!!! Dasar Madara sialan!! Aku mau pulaang!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku akan kabulkan permintaan kalian bertiga. Kau, Sasuke, ingin pulang ke negerimu. Kau, Sai, tidak ingin kembali ke negerimu, dan Kau, Naruto, menyelamatkan tuan putrimu. Tapi tidak gratis," Tsunade tersenyum licik. "Kau kejam, Tsunade-san…" gumam Shizune.

"Tujuan kalian pada intinya adalah sama. Kalian harus bertualang ke negeri yang berbeda-beda. Sasuke, agar kau bisa pulang. Sai, agar kau tidak akan pernah pulang. Dan Naruto, agar kau memperoleh pecahan kenangan-kenangan Sakura."

"Akan kulakukan apa saja," ujar Sai.

Sasuke melirik Sai sekilas. "Apa bayarannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade tersenyum puas. "Kepadamu, Sasuke, aku minta pedang Kusanagi yang sangat kau banggakan itu,"

Mata Sasuke membelalak. "Apaa?? Apaa?? Enak saja! Tidak!!" Tsunade mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan bisa pulang ke Jepang lagi," Sasuke terdiam. "Tapi, pedang ini… pemberian Ouji-sama," bisiknya pelan.

"Dan kau, Sai. Aku minta tato di penggungmu itu," ujar Tsunade sambil menunjuk tato Sai. "Wah,wah. Mahal sekali bayarannya. Ini adalah sumber kekuatan sihirku, Tsunade-chan~" Sai tersenyum. Tetapi senyumannya agak tidak rela. "Bayaranmu mahal, Sai," bisik Tsunade tegas.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia. Akan kuberikan apa saja asalkan tidak kembali ke Negeriku," Sai menyentuh tatonya, memejamkan mata. Tsunade mengangguk, "Transaksi kuterima," Penyihir wanita itu mengambil tato Sai dan memasukkannya ke dalam suatu bola Kristal.

"Khh…. Terpaksa…. Ini!" Sasuke menyerahkan Kusanaginya. Tsunade mengambilnya, dan memasukkannya juga ke dalam bola Kristal. "Terimakasih, kalian berdua." Sasuke menggeram.

"Dan kau, Naruto, aku minta…" "Aku bersedia!" Tsunade mengernyit. "Aku belum meminta bayarannya?" Naruto mengangguk, "Aku bersedia! Apapun yang kau minta, aku bersedia!" Tsunade tersenyum. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua mata biru itu.

"Baiklah. Karena ini permintaan paling berat, bayarannya yang paling mahal,"

"Bayarannya adalah hubunganmu, Naruto."

Naruto menatap Tsunade tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan menjaga, menyelamatkan, dan melindungi Sakura sebagai orang tak dikenal. Bayaran bagi permintaanmu adalah hubunganmu dengan Sakura, kau mengerti?"

"Walaupun nanti semua ingatan Sakura akan kembali, ingatannya tentangmu tidak akan pernah kembali. Perasaannya padamu tidak akan pernah kembali. Sekarang, hubungan kalian tidak akan lebih dari orang lain."

Tsunade bisa melihat, kedua mata biru itu meredup sesaat.

Naruto menguatkan hatinya, lalu berbisik tegas. Matanya telah tersulut api.

"Aku bersedia!"

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Ya!"

Tsunade tersenyum, dan mengangkat tongkatnya. "Bersiaplah, kalian bertiga,"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Apakah yang terjadi?**_

_**Dapatkah mereka bertiga meraih tujuan masing-masing?**_

_**Dimensi apa yang akan mereka tuju?**_

**_Nantikan kelanjutannya!! *ditampar pembaca*_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Hoho. Fic pertama saia di fandom Naruto. Sudah lama saia merencanakan ini, tapi belum terlaksana juga^^. Chapter 1 ini persis dengan chapter 1 Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Untuk selanjutnya, silahkan menikmati!**

**Sakura Clow as Sakura**. Namanya sama. Warna rambutnya juga agak pink-pink.

**Naruto Namikaze as Syaoran.** Naruto jadi agak lebih kalem.

**Kabuto Yakushi as High Priest Yukito.** Entahlah, tapi aku suka Kabuto.

**Sasori Clow as Toya**. Yang kepikiran buat jadi kakak Sakura cuma Sasori, sih.

**Sai D. Fluorite as Fye D. Fluorite.** Nama mereka mirip (Sai dan Fai) senyum palsunya juga mirip.

**Ino as Chii.** Chii, makhluk buatan Fye. Kayaknya Ino mirip sama Chii.

**Sasuke Uchiha as Kurogane.** Sasuke jadi agak beringasan, hehe.

**Madara Uchiha as Princess Tomoyo.** Jadi Prince Madara, deh.

**Itachi Uchiha as Soma.** Cuma figuran, sih… *dihajar Soma*

**Tsunade Ichihara as Yuko Ichihara.** Mirip kok, suka sake-nya, seksinya.

**Shizune Watanuki as Kimihiro Watanuki.** Mirip, kok, cerobohnya.

S**ementara, cuma itu yang akan muncul. Ada yang mau kasih ide, siapa Mokona-nya? dan siapa Ashura-nya?**

**Review plis!!! Flame juga boleh, deh.**

**NB : Siapa bilang Modernization dan BCB hiatus? Akan Rei update minggu ini!! (kalo bisa)  
**


End file.
